Lady Mairen and Sir Boromir, son of Faramir
by Breggo13
Summary: Three young man- one in love, one wanting to hurt her, one wanting to save her. A completely new adventure, all new characters...But who will win when the odds are against them? AU with many exciting new characters...After ROTK


Chapter One

Through the stained glass, the winter city looked dead. The roads, though not completely covered in snow were already giving the impression that they would not be travelled as frequently and were going into their winter slumber. The trees were bare with no leaves and flowers, their branches waving to the last days of this year at one moment and then freezing the very next. But really it wasn't the roads or the trees that were the boldest inclinations that it was the white season. The houses that made up Minas Tirith were the most important indicator of the coming celebrations and banquets. The roofs were wearing a heavy blanket of snow, the windows stained with different designs of frost. And because of the cold weather, no one dared to go outside for fun as the children so loved doing.

'The city is dead,' reflected Queen Arwen in disgust as she turned away from the window and shrank deeper into the blanket wrapped around her. As an elf that grew up in Rivendell, Arwen was used to seeing everything alive, full of energy. The plants never died, the animals never got sick and really, there were barely any time when an elf saw winter. That all changed when she came here to Gondor. Yes, she loved the city she lived in, she loved the people and she most defiantly loved her husband. After all, it was because of him she stayed. When she first came here, every winter the queen would leave Minas Tirith and instead stay in Grey Haven, an elven city near the shores of the sea. When Eldarion, crown prince was born, he travelled with his mother so really why didn't she go there now? The answer was easy, really easy but perhaps….

There was a knock on the door that made Arwen jump. Even though she was an elf, her intense hearing was becoming rather dimmed. She sighed agitated and turned towards the door.

"Come in if you want!" she called out just as the door opened to reveal a man with dark curls and deep blue eyes. Though he looked to be in his forties, his dark hair was already being streaked with white and his eyes held sadness. He was tall, wearing a blue tunic, black breaches and long leather boots. As Arwen looked at him, an involuntary smile escaped onto her lips. The man smiled in return.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you," he said walking up to her and kissing her forehead. Arwen looked up into his eyes, noticing that there was a lot of sadness and unease in them.

"Aragorn, what's wrong?" she asked as she put her hands on his shoulders. He looked slightly alarmed at this but kept his smile on his face.

"Nothing is wrong! Why would you think that?" Aragorn looked with a questioning eyebrow. Arwen sighed and looked at the floor. Why she thought so? She could have said many things to him, some that would have been way too harsh but biting her lip she ignored the temptation.

"Because you seem tense, because I known you for way too long and because I can feel it. Now please, tell me what's wrong."

"Really, it's nothing you should worry about so how-"

"Now Aragorn. Tell me right now or else I will leave for Grey Haven and I _won't_ come back in the spring." That was an old threat and the both knew it but really, it was the only way they would stop pretending (or rather Aragorn would stop hiding whatever was bothering him).

"Err, Arwen do you remember that somewhere along my family I have a distant cousin or something? Well I just found out that one of his descendants, perhaps his grandson, is actually planning to become the next king."

"Aragorn, but that's impossible. Isn't there a law that the next king is the crown prince or rather the son of the current monarch?"

"Actually, that is more of guidelines," Aragorn flopped down into an armchair and closed his eyes, "I don't even know if that is a rule. Well, the only way to make sure that Eldarion ever gets the throne, as that young man does have his arguments which are quite threatening, would be for him to marry."

"Marry? _Marry!_ How can you _think_ about letting our son marry?! He's only…"

'

"Arwen, Eldarion isn't a child anymore and you know it. If he wants to rule, he'll have to make sacrifices even," he glared as Arwen opened her mouth to protest. "even if that means that he will have to marry someone he doesn't like."

"Well then, how are you going to tell him?" Arwen questioned flushed with anger. "You aren't going to go up to him and say 'Son, I have to warn you that before you will be the first in line to the throne you must marry a girl you never saw before.' Gandalf knows, we don't even have a girl that would be suitable for him with his quick temper and pride. He needs someone who will be his friend, who wouldn't hang on his every word, someone who would help him." Arwen looked at Aragorn shaking her head. "This just won't work. I think—"

"I don't know what you think honey, but I do have a girl in mind," Aragorn sat up and grinned at his wife. She blinked in confusion. "She should be a good choice but I didn't see her since…since that awful banquet we attended in Edoras. Do you think…" Aragorn glanced at Arwen. Slowly a smile spread on her face and she grinned.

"Yes Aragorn, perhaps you are right. She might just be the one…"

*******

Eldarion was fencing against one of the guards when Arwen found him. Stopping by the fence, Arwen watched as her son blocked the attacks that were falling at him. His reflexes were quicker than those of the man that was sparring with him but he wasn't great with the saber as with his sword. All this was briefly acknowledged by the queen as she watched the final part of the battle.

With a final CLANG the swords froze, both young fighters breathing hard and sweating. Eldarion wiped away the sweat from his forehead and looked at his opponent. The guard removed his helmet and shook his head to get rid of the sweat. Eldarion gasped when he recognized the grinning youth before him.

"Boromir!" he laughed as he regained his speech. The man laughed and winked.

"In the flesh sire," he agreed clasping hands with the prince in a warm handshake. "Sorry that we meet this way but I couldn't resist fencing against you with the saber. I must say that you improved a lot."

"Oh you! Where have you been? I know you were travelling but where in the world were you for so long?" Eldarion's grey eyes twinkled with hidden laughter as he and his best companion from childhood made their way to where Arwen was waving at them. When they reached her, Arwen threw her arms around Boromir's neck and gave him a huge hug.

"Boromir! You're back! How are your parents? I haven't seen them for a long time! Eowyn, isn't she expecting a child? Well, anyway pass her my wishes!" Arwen kept talking in a light voice without the ability to stop. The boys exchanged looks, Eldarion rolled his eyes while Boromir just shrugged and continued answering Arwen's questions with a small smile of amusement.

"Mother, I am positive that Boromir is quite exhausted after all the traveling and the bout we just had. Can you spare us until dinner?" Eldarion laughed as he steered his friend away from his mother's scary attacks.

"Very well. Eldarion, I just need to say that your dad and I need to talk to you," With a small nod and a smile, Arwen turned and headed back to the castle.

"Some things never change do they Ed?" Boromir asked his companion as they watched the queen disappear in the castle. Eldarion grinned absently. Calling over a page, the prince handed the boy his sword, cape and the warm top tunic. Boromir raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Want to go for a cold swim?" Eldarion grinned, daring his companion with his eyes. Boromir, being by nature a proud man readily agreed and the two boys rode off to the cold river.

********

"So Boromir, how is your father doing?" Aragorn asked after dinner as he, his family and his guest all sat down in the comfortable armchairs in front of a fireplace. The young man grinned and turned his face towards the king.

"He wanted me to tell you," Boromir's grin got wider as he recalled the words "That, how did he put it? That the East shouldn't be a worry but the West is something that can be mean. I really don't understand it but…I'm sorry sire, what's so funny?"

"Boromir, I think you might have mixed it up," Aragorn said in between gasps of laughter. "I think your father meant that the East is something that we should worry about. Well, never mind that, where are you planning to go for the Christmas celebrations" The King looked at his guest with amused blue eyes and remarked quietly to himself what a prize of manhood was before him. Boromir was in all ways a flower of mankind, standing tall and proud as a true Gondorian should, his skin slightly tanned from the many days that he travelled in the sun. His fair locks, long and untamed, have been brushed into their correct position while his crystal blue eyes shone with laughter, pride and honesty. To Aragorn, Boromir was nearly as much of a son as Eldarion.

"Well sir, if you have no objections to my request since I am a solider above all else, I wanted to go visit Edoras, my uncle and my cousins," Boromir grinned at Aragorn and winked at Arwen who slightly blushed with understanding. "Besides, I received a message from my Uncle, King Eomer in which he most sincerely invited his Highness prince Eldarion to come celebrate Christmas with the rest of the Rohan court."

"Wow, what an honor," Arwen mused glancing pointedly at her husband and smiling, "I do hope that my son will have the dignity, no, the need, nee the honor to accept such a gracious invitation. For Eomir to remember us this way is really something beyond what I could hope for." With that Arwen looked at Eldarion with a pointed glance and a silent threat. Eldarion shifted slightly into a more comfortable position and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling which was decorated with divine artwork. The picture was that of elves and man standing side by side, the dwarfs and the great lords of the sky witnessing the union between the two races. To Eldarion it was special in more ways than one. It was something that helped him stay whole because it was the only thing that calmed him, knowing that it was in his power to save or destroy the four races.

"Eldarion," Boromir's voice brought the young prince back to reality, "You will come, won't you?"

"Yeah," Eldarion blinked and grinned "I wouldn't skip a minute away from such a gracious invitation."

"Great," Boromir winked at his friend before turning to his monarch. "May I be bold enough to ask if we can leave tomorrow morning? The first feast starts the night after the next and I don't want to be late."

"You have my blessing," Aragorn smiled kindly and Boromir bowed his head. "Now tell me, how long are you planning to stay there?"

"Sir, no more than two, perhaps three weeks if we can," Boromir looked again at Eldarion and the young men exchanged grins.

"Isn't it a bit--" Aragorn started with a concerned expression only to be stopped by his spouse.

"Aragorn, they can stay as long as they think necessary. After all, it isn't that bad. There is no war right now and you can spare a few great commanders for a well earned holiday. Besides, Elfwine and Eomir will keep them busy with hunts and practices. They couldn't possibly loose shape. Now, what do you say about holding a tournament to honor Gondor's freedom?"

****

Mairen de la Fray was looking out of the window watching as the early guests arrived greeted by her adopted father and his eldest son. She sighed as yet another young man got of a magnificent white mare and fixing his cape made his way up the steps that led to the Golden Hall. This was probably another possible suitor that came to ask for the hand of one of her two older sisters, both true princesses and ladies.

"Lady Mairen," an old servant called as she turned her head towards him. He grinned knowingly and showed her something in his hands. It was a velvet dress, a beautiful red shade and quite simple. Mairen raised her eyebrows at it before taking it from the servant's hands and going to change behind the screen.

"Are you sure this suites the occasion?" Mairen asked as she came out, showing her friend (and in some ways grandpa) her attire. The dress had a square neckline and cut that came just below the girl's shoulders. The fabric elegantly hugged her upper body and draped out at her hips. A golden rope tied at her hips replacing a belt and yet giving her a more rebel appearance without clouding her overall manifestation of a young lady. As she moved, the dress followed her, dragging a bit at the back and making the short girl look taller. Her rather white skin was softened and colored with the color, making her look more pretty than usual.

She wasn't beautiful, just pretty at the most. Short with skin too pale to seem attractive she had long straight hair that reached just past her breasts and large eyes that had a washed out green color to them. Her frame was elegant but she herself was extremely skinny, her small breasts not that pleasing to the eye.

But that didn't mean that Mairen didn't have attractive features. Her nose was nice, straight with a slight curve, her lips full and her eyelashes long. Her manners were always gracious and charming, her melodious voice light and her actions full of grace and liveliness at the same time. She was well known all over Rohan for her voice and beautiful dancing. Really, though not considered the belle of the ball, Mairen was called the Nightingale behind her back.

"Are you really thinking that I would suggest something that wouldn't suite you?" the servant glared mockingly at her, his hands at his hips. The young girl smiled and shook her head, her loose hair falling artistically onto her shoulders.

"Folca, everyone knows you have the best judgment of style in Rohan but really, isn't the cut a bit too low?" she asked blushing wildly as she said it, her eyes instantly dropping to the floor. The old Rohirrim sighed and rubbed his chin in thought.

"You know Milady; I think that the cut is just perfect. You have grown too used to child cuts that go just a bit lower than your neck. You are after all a young lady of sixteen, at the right age to be looking for a husband." He concluded and Mairen looked up with slightly wet eyes.

"Oh Folca, stop telling me fairytales! I will never find myself a husband! What is the point of all this dressing up and looking nice if all I'll ever be is the adopted daughter of King Eomer? No title, no fortune, no looks!" the young girl hugged herself and turned fiercely away to the window again. We forgot to mention Mairen's extremely quick temper and nippy mood swings. As she cried Mairen caught a glimpse of yet two new riders coming up to the Golden Hall, both riding pure bred stallions and laughing at something unheard of. Immediately, ignoring the other guests Elfwine dashed down the steps and hugged the taller one, laughing with them.

"Ahh, I see you noticed that we will be having company outside of Rohan today," Folca smiled as he followed the young girl's gaze. The young lady stared at her friend, with her eyes begging him to tell more. He shook his head, smiling at her in his old solider grin. "Well, if I may be so bold to say that we have the honor to accommodate His Highness Prince Eldarion and his faithful friend, Boromir." At his last word, the mention of the very name, Mairen lit up like a Christmas candle, forgetting about everything that was bothering her a moment ago. And why wouldn't she be happy when her childhood friend, the person she felt really attracted to, was here, staying with her for the next little while.

"Is he really here?! I mean, Boromir is really here?" she was nearly skipping around with happiness when in reply to both of her questions Folca nodded yes. She was about to run out of the room when Folca reminded her that there was still a ton of time before the banquet, that her sisters were still getting ready and that her Father wouldn't be exactly happy that his youngest daughter showed herself before her siblings. The young lady was obliged to agree. So, she sat down and with as much patience as she could master waited for her sisters to come.

Soon they came, one after the other gathering in Mairen's room, chatting about the guests they fixed their hair and gave one last look at their reflections. When all three girls were ready, they departed, Mairen giving Folca a look that said it all. Then the door closed, and Mairen was left to her sisters, who with all their education, kept chattering about the upcoming banquets.

"I am so excited that Lord Amandil could make it," the oldest of the three Hilda was saying as they walked down a hallway. Mairen and Idis exchanged knowing looks. Of course their sister would mention if her lover was here. Obliged to keep it from her father, Hilda told everything to her sisters. Before Lord Tardyon, Hilda had many gentlemen but it didn't surprise the youngest girls. She was known for her beauty and kindness. Tall and fair, today the princess was dressed in a forest green silk dress with her hair in a long braid down her back.

"Yes we know," Idis sighed as Hilda gave her a glare. Idis was the smartest of the three, her looks and talents nothing to boast about. Yet even with her horrible voice and muddy brown locks that she carried with pride, Idis had knowledge beyond her years. Even in the worst situation, Idis seemed to always have answers.

"Well, what can I do? I mean Amandil is just too special for me," Hilda sighed in longing and Mairen couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Yeah, well at least he doesn't _snore _at the table like your last love," Idis commented and that only made all three of the young ladies laugh harder.

"Well, enough about me," Hilda laughed as her eyes sparkled and she turned towards Mairen. "What about you? We know that you have been jumpy today so you might as well tell us. What is on your mind sister?"

"Hilda is right," Idis said when Mairen started shaking her head in denial. "We see that you are way more distracted then last week. Is it because of a guest? Is it?"

"I…well, I…err…" Mairen, bright red from embarrassment, tried to find the right word to escape the questioning. She didn't want to tell her sisters about whom she was thinking about at that moment but nothing escaped them now. Taking one look at her, Hilda and Idis exchanged looks.

"Boromir!" they both exclaimed as Mairen paled. Was she really that easy to read? Idis and Hilda were just thrilled about the fact that their little sister, the girl who was sometimes better than the boys at riding and shooting, was finally caring about someone. Mairen wished that she had never thought about him anyway. Filling her from both sides with excited chatter, the girls finally reached the hall where the banquet was held.

****

"Say Elfwine, how's Mairen doing?" Boromir causally asked his cousin when they were sitting down in the banquet hall. Eldarion smiled slightly as he looked back down at the plate. Obviously Boromir would ask about the girl that he has loved since childhood. But then again, last time he seen Mairen, all she cared about was improving her archery and riding better than the rest.

"Mairen? You won't recognize her anymore. She changed a lot…stopped being the girl whose braid you used to pull," Elfwine answered completely unaware how his cousin gulped down all the words, his cheeks slightly blushing.

"I remember her only as a girl who asked me to help her learn to ride," Eldarion laughed nudging his friend. Boromir raised a delicate eyebrow before laughing. It was true that the last time Eldarion saw Eomir, Elfwine and the girls had been years ago.

"Eldarion, you have been away too long!" Elfwine laughed. The ladies and lord assembled for the banquet were looking their way, chattering among themselves but finding the conversation of the three young men more fascinating. The feast didn't start yet because of the young ladies. It was custom that they were late so that everyone could talk before dinner.

"May I present the royal ladies of Rohan," the minstrel announced in his deep voice as two soldiers opened the doors for three young ladies. The first one took away the breaths of everyone away for a minute as she made her way between the tables to curtsy before her father, and then take her seat between Eomir and Elfwine.

The next lady wasn't as breathtaking but the blue dress on her slender form and the way her eyes shone with silent knowledge was enough for the guests to admire Lady Idis with all their heart. She also curtsied before her dad before sitting down on her brother's right side, near to the prince of Gondor.

The last lady was just a bit older then a girl. Although everyone knew who she was, no one ever saw her as pretty as she was that evening. Boromir was frozen as he looked at the lady whom he remembered as a girl. With her dark locks falling softly around her face and the dress showing her figure to the fullest, no one could argue that she really was a king's daughter.

Walking down the middle of the room, smiling slightly at some of the people she knew, Mairen made her way to where Eomir sat smiling with pride and delight. Curtsying, Mairen saw the tiny nod of approval as Eomir glanced at her. The young girl straitened and walked over to her spot at the table, beside Boromir and Eldarion. As soon as she sat down, the magic was broken and servants' scurried in carrying finger bowls, towels and the food.

"Mairen…is that really you?" Boromir asked as he looked at the woman sitting beside him. She blushed, and nodded unable to meet his blue eyes, but her smile revealed all the happiness she felt. Boromir was just as happy to see her as she was. In his long travels he never met anyone who he could be happy with. For some reason he already knew that his happiness was with the young girl whom he left behind.

"Yes Milord, it is me," Mairen answered smiling as she nudged Boromir's boot under the table, remembering his last visit. "You have changed a lot yourself. It was quite sad to think that you were so far away from us."

"I understand but I needed to see the world, know what I was dealing with. And really, everything you see, everything in the wild has its own use and realism. But really I was looking for something."

"And did you find it?" Mairen asked blushing.

"Perhaps I did, yet I never expected the girl I left behind to change so quickly. You still ride I suppose. Will you be coming with us on the hunts?"

"If my father let's me, I would lead the hunt myself," Mairen laughed. Eldarion smiled over her shoulder knowingly at his friend. Boromir raised an eyebrow for a quick second, his smile never leaving his lips. Eldarion let out a sigh and raising his fork, slightly pointed his thumb at himself. Boromir nodded, the whole scene passing by Mairen unseen.

"Well, I would be honored to follow your lead- as long as I didn't have to rescue you again from drowning," Boromir remarked laughing. Mairen blushed and to hide her embarrassment, reached for some bread. Some things never changed, such as her fear of water.

One time, long ago she had tagged along with Boromir and his friends as they went hunting for rabbits. Ridding a new feisty pony, Mairen had to concentrate a lot on her balance and lead the group because if there was a horse in front of the chestnut, her mount would start biting the horse in front of it. As a result, when the small group was galloping after their pray, Mairen didn't see the cliff right away.

Being a distance in front of the boys, she didn't hear their warning and at the last minute pulled her mount into a turn. Saving the pure bred pony, she fell into the strong current and was dragged under. Boromir dove in right after while Elfwine captured the ponies. Saved from death that was already reaching for her, Mairen now owned everything to Boromir but she would never admit that.

"Yes, well I still can shoot better," Mairen retorted and now it was the Gondorian's turn to turn away. It was true that the girl he left had been able to shoot- Legolas Greenleaf himself taught her and as stories went, he never missed his target. Though Legolas had been Boromir's teacher once, the young man still couldn't shoot as well as his friend.

"I guess, but I believe you are no match for Elfwine as I recall," Boromir retorted after a moment and that is how the banquet progressed, the joking insults being exchanged between the two friends while Eldarion, Elfwine and the two ladies talked among themselves.

****

Mairen stood at the side of the Hall, her head overwhelmed with Boromir's presence. First off she wasn't expecting so many complements from him and he seemed happy with her. It was too much for her to hope that the handsome twenty three year old would really pay any attention to her later. Already, as she watched him, at least six young ladies stood talking to him, batting their eyelashes at him and just trying to seduce him.

Catching her gaze, Boromir grinned and rolled his blue eyes, interested expression still glued onto his face, the smile never leaving his face. As she stood there, Mairen's mind reflected on all the things that she and Boromir did together, the small things that brought them this close.

"Drooling over my cousin?" Elfwine's voice interrupted Mairen and the poor girl jumped from surprise. Turning to her older brother, she was already about to deny it when she noticed a smile on his lips. The young man bowed his head, looking at Mairen with dark green eyes that sometimes looked black.

"Elfwine, you know that I would never do anything without your approval," Mairen said as she carefully watched her brother's reaction. He just looked at her, smiling and shaking his head so that his long golden locks fell around his face.

"You are still just a little girl Mai," he said using her childish nickname. Mairen looked at him with a raised eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Can't you see? Boromir has-" But Elfwine didn't have time to finish his sentence. Folca appeared right at that moment, carrying a tray of finger food and a towel draped over his arm. Wearing a green tunic with a golden trip, brown breeches and tall boots, the servant was ready to offer his tray to the two young royals.

"Milord," he said bowing and when Elfwine acknowledged him with a nod, continued. "My lord Eomir has asked you to attend to Lady Morwen. She has just arrived and her daughter needs seeing to." The old servant bowed once again.

"Elfwine, what were you about to say?" Mairen asked, grabbing hold of Elfwine's arm.

"Later Mai," he promised, delicately releasing her fingers from his sleeve and taking a few steps back. "Enjoy yourself tonight. You look beautiful!" With that he turned, and headed in the direction Folca pointed to. Shaking her head in cynical amusement, Mairen turned back to watch Boromir. Trying to escape the huge crowd of young ladies, the Gondorian asked a middle aged woman for a dance. Taking pity on the warrior, she agreed and the two started into the midst of dancers, ignoring the angry and upset looks of the young ladies.

"Lady Mairen!" someone called her name and the girl turned around to face a young couple smiling at her. Forcing a smile onto her own face, she tried to remember who was before her. If she was correct, Lord Dothan and his wife Freda were standing in front of her. "That dress is stunning dear," the lady continued as the man nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Mairen curtsied as she accepted the complement and replied in kind. As the two left, the next couple came to talk to her and continuing to smile, she curtsied and accepted their complements. As they left, she looked once more with longing at Boromir who was kissing his partner's hand after the dance. Excusing herself politely from the next group of people, she made her way over to the young Gondorian.

"May I have the next dance?" Boromir asked bowing slightly his hand offered. She smiled looking at it but shook her head. Surprised, Boromir looked up into her eyes, searching for an answer to explain her sudden refusal. Not meeting his eyes, Mairen took his hand.

"I was thinking that we could go outside for a while," she said softly as she started towards the doors that led outside. Boromir didn't resist and followed her. Both young people were completely unaware that someone was watching them, leaning against one of the columns, his face covered by a hood.

****

"So how is Gondor? What is new in the White City?" Mairen asked as the two walked down the silent streets of Rohan. Though it was winter, the young people didn't feel it, both still warm from the dancing and wine. Boromir ran a hand through his fair hair and smiled down at his companion.

"Did you ever realize that I am at least a head taller than you?" he asked as she gasped and gave him a punch in the arm. Boromir laughed and picking up some snow started forming a snowball with his hands.

"Yes, but you are escaping the question," Mairen responded as she stepped carefully over another patch of ice. Unlike last time, her foot slipped and she was about to fall when Boromir's strong arms caught her and pulled her closer in.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?" he asked her, looking down with his arms still wrapped around her. She looked into his blue ones and smiled nervously.

"Boromir, what has gotten into you?" she asked as she tried to pull away, her cheeks bright red. The Gondorian chuckled.

"I think everyone must like you. You aren't offended?" His voice was soft and trembling, like as if one loud word would send him running back home. Mairen never seen him like this before but she shook her head. Why should be offended. "Well, if you are not, I would also like to tell you that you are beautiful and sweet. And…" his voice broke once again and after a pause he continued nervously, holding Mairen still close. "And I fell in love with you, from the first glance. Am I funny?"

His voice was barely a whisper now. Mairen's heart beat so fast she was sure it was about to jump from her chest. Putting her head lightly on his shoulder, she thought about what was happening. She was in a fairytale that much was true. Was the person she cared about so much, was he telling her he returned her feelings? Boromir's hand found hers, their fingers intertwining. Looking up she opened her mouth and was lost for words for a short moment.

"No," her own voice was so soft that if they weren't that close, Boromir would never have heard them. "I…I feel the same Boromir. I think I always have," the truth hit them both in that second but they were both too embarrassed, too nervous, too fragile at that moment to fully understand what was happening. Mairen hid her face into Boromir's tunic, shacking.

For a few moments they stood like that, Mairen breathing in his familiar smell and feeling safe as he held her in a hug that she could barely feel. Both were still nervous, neither wanting to make a move afraid that it would send the other running. The snap of a nearby branch sent them jumping away from each other, blushing furiously as they turned to see Eomir watching them.

"Father it's not what it looks like…"

"Uncle I can explain…."

Both young people started talking at once when King of the Golden Hall raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms on his chest. Shaking his head, he smiled at them and pointed in the direction of the Hall with his head. There was no accusation in his gaze, no disapproval. Only happiness and understanding yet they young people weren't taking any chances.

Bowing once to King Eomir and kissing Mairen's hand, Boromir took his leave, taking long, powerful strides back to the Hall. Mairen stood there dazzled and embarrassed from being caught with a young man alone. But her father just laughed and coming up to her, gave her a huge hug.

"Well, I was wondering when that was going to happen," he laughed as the two made their way back to the hall. Mairen looked questioningly at him , her eyes large and her eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean Father?" she asked blushing once more as she remembered Boromir's hug and his gentle words. Eomir laughed.

"Never mind Mai," he said as they started up the steps to the Golden Hall. "I wasn't spying. A lot of people were wondering if you would sing tonight. But," stopping before the doors, Eomir turned to his daughter and took a hold of her shoulders. "Play it smart because one mistake will be enough." Then Rohan's eighteenth king walked inside, leaving Mairen to ponder on what he said and her own feelings.


End file.
